


Conigli innamorati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ghiaccio bollente [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Furry, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, bunny - Freeform, in heat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gray e Natsu non sono esattamente i più docili conigli della storia o gli amanti più zuccherosi, anzi.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 24. Com'é sofisticato il bagno della metropolitana!





	1. Chapter 1

Conigli innamorati

 

Natsu si passò la mano nelle lunghe e soffici orecchie da coniglio, dimenando la coda, cercando inutilmente di chiudere a chiave la porta di plastica. La sua peluria era rosa come i capelli, con alcune striature bianche.

“Com'è sofisticato il bagno della metropolitana! Non me lo aspettavo per niente” ammise Gray, mentre il mago del fuoco riusciva nella sua impresa.

Le sue orecchie da coniglio blu scuro si muovevano, una si abbassò, mentre l’altra continuava a tremare.

Natsu si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, il suo viso era madido di sudore e arrossato, guardò di sottecchi il corpo attraente del mago di ghiaccio.

“Falla finita, esibizionista, non reggo più” biascicò.

Gray si voltò.

“Sicuro che il calore ti abbia già fatto venire la febbre? Non è in anticipo?” chiese. Guardò l’altro iniziare a spogliarlo e sbuffò, permettendogli di lasciarlo in boxer, ridacchiando divertito.

Gray aiutò il giovane mago del fuoco a spogliarsi a sua volta, il suo corpo era snello, ma muscoloso, aveva degli addominali prominenti.

Gray lo vide far fremere le orecchie, la sua piccola coda morbida tremava sotto i glutei che teneva stretti.

< Sì, l’odore è quello. Già sento l’impulso di farlo mio > rifletté. <… Non è colpa mia se ha delle labbra morbide che vogliono essere baciate e in questi momenti è così carino > pensò.

“Odio la primavera e l’estate!” si lamentò Natsu, scalciando via con foga i suoi boxer.

“Imbecille, poi dobbiamo uscire, non siamo a casa” borbottò Gray. Recuperò i vari vestiti, creò uno scatolo con il ghiaccio e ve li gettò all’interno, mischiando quelli di entrambi.

“Non avrei dovuto prendere una metropolitana con te! Siamo bloccati in questo dannato posto per le tue idee” ringhiò Natsu.

“Non c’è abbastanza spazio qui per combattere o ti trasformerei in un ghiacciolo” lo minacciò Gray, sbattendolo contro una delle porte del bagno.

“Se non fossi in queste condizioni ti darei fuoco” ribatté Natsu. Indossava ancora la sciarpa, ma il resto del corpo era ignudo e bollente. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi scuri di Gray.

“Quali condizioni?” chiese Gray, a sua volta ignudo. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo sentì ansimare.

“Ti voglio, maledetto…” rispose Natsu.

“Allora non mi resta che spegnere i tuoi ardenti spiriti e farti mio, coniglietto” disse Gray. Lo baciò un paio di volte e sentì le lacrime di Natsu bagnargli le dita.

< Dimentico quanto è delicato per via del suo caratteraccio, soprattutto in questi momenti > si rimproverò. “Perché ti amo” lo rassicurò.

“T-ti … Ti amo anche io… Nonostante tutto” rispose Natsu, tirando su con il naso.

Gray lo baciò delicatamente diverse volte, mentre una sua orecchie andava a colpire una di quelle di lui. Le code di entrambi tremavano, mentre venivano travolti dall’estasi di scambiarsi una serie di baci.

“Sicuro che non preferisci aspettare fino a casa? Non vorrei metterti a rischio di qualche malattia” disse Gray, addolcendo il tono, allontanando lo scatolo con il tallone del piede.

“Assolutamente no” rispose Natsu.

“Però tu soffri i mezzi. Le due cose potrebbero farti star male il doppio…”. Gray cercò di essere la voce della ragione.

“Sono un drago e un coniglio eccitato. ORA!” ordinò Natsu. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta e gli avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi.

“Come vuoi” rispose Gray, mordicchiandogli il collo, sentendolo gemere di desiderio.


	2. Un selfie per ricordare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.  
> Seguito di Conigli innamorati.  
> Prompt Lista 1: 20. Selfie.  
> Fandom: Fairy Tail  
> Parole: 606.  
> Titolo: Un selfie per ricordare

Un selfie per ricordare

Gray alzò il cellulare e Natsu sbuffò un paio di volte, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Che diamine vuoi fare, pervertito?” borbottò.

Gray si mordicchiò il labbro e sorrise, giocherellando con il ciondolo che aveva al collo con l’altra mano, sentendo la testa di Natsu appoggiata sulla sua spalla.

“Scatto un selfie” spiegò.

Natsu inarcò pesantemente un sopracciglio.

“Sei impazzito, dannato?” chiese.

“Non fare lo stronzo, si tratta di un momento importante. Oggi festeggiamo il nostro fidanzamento” rispose Gray.

“Dì pure la nostra prima volta” brontolò Natsu, mentre l’altro scattava sorridendo.

“Le due cose coincidono e le ricordo bene” ribatté Gray, posandogli un bacio tra i capelli rosa salmone.

***

_Gray si appoggiò contro la parete della palestra e dimenò la coda da coniglio, incrociando le braccia al petto._

_“Senti, lo so che sei in calore, lo sento. Come Alpha sento il tuo richiamo, ma non voglio rovinare il nostro rapporto facendoti male._

_Tu, al contrario di me, sei vergine” disse, abbassando una delle orecchie da coniglio._

_Natsu lo sbatté contro una parete e appoggiò con forza la sua fronte sudata contro quella dell’altro, aveva il viso arrossato._

_“Gli spogliatoi della palestra sono insonorizzati e a quest’ora non c’è nessuno. Nessuno mi sentirebbe urlare” ringhiò, abbassando le orecchie._

_< Mi fa impressione vederlo così delicato, fragile. Fargli male potrebbe significare spingerlo tra le braccia di relazioni con Alpha violenti  > pensò Gray. Gli afferrò i polsi e rigirò le posizioni, bloccandolo contro la parete._

_“Il problema non è farci scoprire. Ascoltami quando ti parlo” borbottò._

_Natsu gli appoggiò la testa sul petto._

_< Non lasciarmi, non abbandonarmi da solo perché sono inesperto!  > gridò mentalmente. Le sue narici fremevano all’odore dell’Alpha, mentre dimenava la codina da coniglietto._

_“Mi hai convinto” sussurrò Gray, premendolo col suo corpo._

_Natsu impallidì vedendo che l’altro li spogliava con poche semplici mosse._

_< Deve avere dei poteri in quel senso  > pensò._

_“Grazie” mormorò._

_“Dimmelo se dovesse fare male” sussurrò Gray. Si portò un dito alle labbra e lo succhiò, ricoprendolo di saliva._

_"Certo che farà male, bastardo," brontolò il mago del fuoco. Chinò il capo e deglutì. “Lo hai già fatto spesso?” esalò._

_“Una volta, ero ubriaco e ho scoperto che gli Omega sanno essere molto convincenti, ma… Con te è diverso” rispose Gray. Lo penetrò, posandogli un delicato bacio sulle labbra, Natsu ricambiò gemendo._

_Una delle sue orecchie s’intrecciò a una di quelle di Gray._

_Gray, finì di prepararlo, fece scivolare fuori le dita e lo prese, premendosi contro di lui._

_"_ Aaahhh _!" gridò Natsu a pieni polmoni._

_< Sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile, devo muovermi più lentamente possibile  > pensò Gray._

_Natsu si contorse sotto di lui sia nel dolore che nel piacere, Gray dosava le spinte, ma l’altro aveva serrato le labbra e teneva gli occhi stretti._

_Gray scivolò fuori di lui, sentendolo gemere di fastidio e lo stese per terra, entrò nuovamente dentro di lui da dietro e continuò a prenderlo, lo fece venire, ma si mosse solo più velocemente. Venne a sua volta, si stese sul pavimento dello spogliatoio e si adagiò Natsu sul petto._

_“Gray?” chiese Natsu con voce dolce._

_“_ Ssssh _” lo rassicurò Gray, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Sei stato meraviglioso”. Aggiunse, sorridendogli._

_Natsu si abbandonò su di lui, ansimava profondamente per riprendere fiato._

***

Natsu gli sfilò il cellulare dalle mani.

“Dammi, tu non li sai fare” disse.

Gray ridacchiò, Natsu fece la linguaccia e il seno della vittoria con la mano libera e scattò una nuova foto. Restituì il cellulare a Gray che guardò la foto e sorrise.

“Davvero niente male. Questa la stampiamo” decise.

Natsu arrossì, roteando gli occhi.

“Esibizionista, ti piace vederti in foto” brontolò.


End file.
